sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Lo Truglio
| birth_place = Ozone Park, Queens, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, comedian, writer | yearsactive = 1991—present | spouse = | children = 1 }} Joseph Lo Truglio (born December 2, 1970) is an American actor, comedian and writer best known for his television roles such as Charles Boyle on the Fox sitcom Brooklyn Nine-Nine and as a cast member on The State and Reno 911!. His notable film roles include Wet Hot American Summer, I Love You Man, Superbad, Paul, Role Models, and Wanderlust. Early life Lo Truglio was born in Ozone Park, Queens, New York, and is of Italian and Irish descent. He grew up in Margate, Florida, and graduated from Coconut Creek High School. He met many of his future The State cast members at New York University, where he participated in the school's sketch comedy group. The group, which included David Wain, Michael Showalter, Michael Ian Black, Michael Patrick Jann, Kevin Allison, Ken Marino, Todd Holoubek, Thomas Lennon, Kerri Kenney-Silver, and Ben Garant, formed what would become the cast of MTV's The State. Career Lo Truglio wrote and acted in various skits for The State, and animated segments for the show. After The State ended in 1995, he made a number of guest appearances throughout the late 1990s on shows such as Viva Variety, Upright Citizens Brigade, Law & Order and Third Watch. In 2001, Lo Truglio appeared in fellow State alumnus David Wain's comedy film Wet Hot American Summer, where he played a camp counselor. He made cameo appearances on Wain/Showalter/Black's Stella shorts. He appeared in the 2005 Comedy Central show Stella and had a cameo in Showalter's film The Baxter. He made cameos on Reno 911!, as well as in the 2007 movie, Reno 911!: Miami. He has provided his voice for several video games, including Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and The Warriors. In 2005, he provided the voice of Vincenzo 'Lucky' Cilli in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In 2006 he had a supporting role in Artie Lange's Beer League. Lo Truglio has appeared in several television commercials, including spots for Gateway Computer, Jack Link's Beef Jerky and an old Crispy Pop ad. He portrayed "Francis the Driver" in the Judd Apatow hit comedy Superbad and had supporting roles in films such as Pineapple Express, Paul, Role Models, Wanderlust, and I Love You, Man. In July 2008, Lo Truglio starred with Bill Hader and Jason Sudeikis in the web series The Line on Crackle. He has appeared on the comedy podcasts Comedy Bang Bang, Never Not Funny, and Superego. Lo Truglio appeared on the Starz comedy Party Down and also had a recurring role on the short-lived 2010 Fox sitcom Sons of Tucson. In 2011, he co-starred in the short-lived NBC comedy series Free Agents starring Hank Azaria. Lo Truglio provided the voice of Freddy in the American Dad! episode "Stan's Best Friend." In 2013, Lo Truglio began co-starring opposite Andy Samberg and Andre Braugher on the Fox comedy series Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Lo Truglio reprised his role as Neil in the eight-episode Netflix series Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp, the prequel to the 2001 film Wet Hot American Summer. The series premiered on July 31, 2015. Personal life Lo Truglio married actress Beth Dover on April 19, 2014, having gotten engaged the previous year. They had shared the screen in the Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode "Fancy Brudgom" and in season 3 of Burning Love as well as Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp. They have one son, Eli. Filmography References External links * * Category:1970 births Category:Male actors from Florida Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:New York University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Margate, Florida Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People from Queens, New York Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Comedians from New York City